Just Four Years of this Bullshit
by Burning Ice Phoenix
Summary: This is college, where you can't take anything seriously. AU college setting. Multi-pair.


**PROLOGUE: /done.**

Thirty minutes after it began, Yoh Chitose walked out with arms outstretched, "Whooo!" he bellowed. "Yes, done, finally, let's hit the bar and pick up some chicks-"

Izumo Kusanagi punched him in the stomach and tossed the passed out teenager on the row of lounge chairs outside the room. Well, he knew from the beginning it was useless for this one.

An hour after Yoh had walked outside, Masaomi Dewa came running out and clung to Izumo for a one sided hug. "I got raped in there, you have no idea! It was so bad!" In response, Izumo patted him lightly on the head as he sobbed into his shirt. Damn, he really wanted a cigarette right about now, but he wasn't allowed to smoke indoors. He thought Masaomi would do pretty well, but it seemed like he gave up after all.

In another twenty minutes, Kosuke Fujishima walked out and sat down next to Masaomi. He glanced at Yoh, who was still passed out, for a moment, but didn't ask.

"How'd it go for you?" Izumo asked. Masaomi had finally finished crying himself to sleep. "Do you want to take a nap, too?"

Kosuke shook his head, "No, I'll be fine. And well... I think they'll be impressed with the two pages of animal drawings."

"Are you serious?" Izumo was about to pop a vein. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself. It was best not to start a scene here. Between the time that Masaomi and Kosuke walked out, there were a lot more people exiting the room. However, now that two hours had passed, the rest of the people in the room were leaving as well. Among the crowd, the last person of their group walked out as well.

"How'd it go for you, Tatara?"

"Huh? Well, there was a few that I had trouble with, but there was nothing to be concerned about," Tatara glanced at the two sleeping teenagers beside Izumo and gave him a questioning look.

"I punched that one and this one cried himself to sleep," just as he said that, Kosuke also leaned back in his chair and fell asleep.

Sensing that Izumo was about to blow, Tatara quickly said, "I'll call Mikoto to pick us all up, alright? You don't have to carry all of them." Seeing Izumo calm down, Tatara walked a little distance away from the door of the room to avoid the noise the other people were making. It took a long time, but someone finally picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" a lazy voice answered.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Uh-huh."

"Sorry, Mikoto," he quickly apologized, "Could you come pick us up? We're finally done with the calculus exam, but the three of them passed out and Izumo doesn't want to carry them all back up to their dorms."

There was a pause, "When you say 'their' dorms, you just mean that they're going to sleep over at my place."

"You have room, right? Since everyone else left."

"Yea, I'll be over in a few minutes."

Hanging up, Tatara returned to the group of boys on the lounge chairs. Most of the students had already left. The only ones who remained were simply comparing answers or waiting for a friend who had ducked into the bathroom the first chance they got. Hey, two hour exams _were_ hard on the bladder...

"Mikoto's going to be here in a few minutes to pick us up."

"Good, I'm so done babysitting these three," Izumo grumbled, "I can't wait to live off campus next semester."

Tatara gave a light laugh, "Don't say that, they do look up to you guys a lot. And I'm sure they appreciated all the help you gave them studying last night."

"Appreciate, my ass! This one-" he pointed at Yoh, "and that one-" he pointed at Kosuke, "just didn't even try!"

"Well, at least it's all over."

"Yea," Izumo nodded, "Now I can look forward to three months of summer vacation."

The door to the main entrance next to them and Mikoto walked in, "I'm here."

"Ah, Mikoto, here, can you help me carry them?"

With a nod, Mikoto walked over and lifted Kosuke and Yoh onto his shoulders. Behind him, Izumo did the same with Masaomi and together, the three of them walked out of the building. As they piled the three sleeping boys into Mikoto's car, Tatara looked back at the Lecture Hall, the building they just walked out of.

"Thank you for a great first year," he said towards the building. It was a little odd, saying such a thing to a building, but it felt like the right thing to do.

* * *

**I'm on writer's block (or writer confusion) for my other K fanfic so I took a break and wrote this one. It was an idea that floated in my brain for a while, but never got any concrete plot. It still doesn't so it will probably just be a bunch of plotless oneshots/twoshots/threeshots/etc of the Homra characters in a college setting. Scepter4 characters might show up later as well. Because most of the characters are still younger, a good number of them won't show up until later. Sorry!**

**If you're curious about pairings, it'll be all the usual pairings. Like SaruMi (later), MikoRei, Chitose/Dewa, Kosuke/Eric, etc...**

**The setting is obviously a college/university. However, as much as I want to use a Japanese university as the setting, I really don't know anything about their educational system. ...So, I'm borrowing a setting that I'm familiar with (i.e. the school I attend) despite them all remaining Japanese and using Japanese honorifics with each other. **

**Just thought I should make that clear xD Thank you for reading!**


End file.
